


Człowiek wielu talentów

by RainbowUnicorn



Series: Dziewięć miesięcy [6]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Cat, M/M, Mpreg, artystyczna dusza
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 22:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7592239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowUnicorn/pseuds/RainbowUnicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Bond ma wiele talentów, ale śpiew nie jest jednym z nich.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Człowiek wielu talentów

**Author's Note:**

> "W szóstym miesiącu uszy są już ukształtowane, dzięki czemu maluszek słyszy, jeżeli do niego mówimy. "

\- DO JASNEJ CHOLERY! - Wrzask poprzedziło głośne prychnięcie i odgłos przewracających się krzeseł.

\- Język James. - Q. Spojrzał karcąco w stronę Agenta, głaskając się delikatnie po sporym już brzuchu.

\- Ten kocur przyprawi mnie o zawał serca! Już nie mówiąc o pobojowisku jakie za sobą zostawia!

\- Nasza mała dziewczynka słyszy wszystko co mówimy, jeśli zacznie powtarzać po tobie wszystkie te przekleństwa, osobiście wyślę Cię na roczną misję do Afryki. - powiedział mrużąc groźnie oczy. - Poza tym to nie jego wina. Sam go przestraszyłeś.

Tym razem to Bond zmrużył groźnie oczy.

\- O ile mnie pamięć nie myli, sam chciałeś, żebym śpiewał naszej córce na dobranoc.


End file.
